


Reprimand

by darling_pet



Series: EoWells' Good/Bad Girl Series [5]
Category: The Flash (TV 2014), The Flash - All Media Types
Genre: Anger, F/M, Gags, Jokes, One Shot, Orders, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Punishment, Quiet, Reader-Insert, Secrets, Sexual Content, Smut, Smutty, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-30
Updated: 2019-12-30
Packaged: 2021-02-25 02:54:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,831
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22008796
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darling_pet/pseuds/darling_pet
Summary: After telling a potentially identity-revealing joke to Team Flash, Harrison is pissed at you, then takes you into the Time Vault for your reprimand and teaches a lesson on how to keep quiet.
Relationships: Eobard Thawne | Harrison Wells & Reader, Eobard Thawne | Harrison Wells & You, Eobard Thawne | Harrison Wells/Reader, Eobard Thawne | Harrison Wells/You, Eobard Thawne/Reader, Eobard Thawne/You
Series: EoWells' Good/Bad Girl Series [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1238690
Kudos: 45





	Reprimand

Sometimes it’s just so hard to keep quiet.

More specifically, now, when it’s so difficult to not straight up tell Team Flash that the man they’re after is helping and hiding among them. It’s almost funny, actually. And you wouldn’t intentionally give away his biggest secret, but today, it was impossible not to toy with your villainous boyfriend’s little mice.

“Where does he even go?” Barry wonders, still tense after the other day with yet another showdown with the Reverse Flash. “Where does he live? Does he ever rest?”

“He must rest sometime,” you offer. “He’s probably just like you. Goes to work, goes home to loved ones.” And then it flies out of your mouth, “…sits around a lot because he runs so much?”

Harrison turns his head to face you from over at the computers, and you can tell it took everything in him to not get whiplash at the speed he _could_ have turned to you.

If Speedsters could even get whiplash.

“An interesting hypothesis, (Y/N),” he says. Harrison shoots you daggers. _Oh, he’s angry._

“Think about it, honey,” you take another daring risk, “villains need a break, too.”

Thankfully, no one else in the room was the wiser in detecting that Harrison - Eobard - was pissed off except you, and merely take your theories as a joke to lighten the mood. Your man had an excellent poker face. His only tell in this particular situation was that he just snapped his pencil in half.

Sometimes you wish he’d-

Harrison rolls up next to you, breaking you from your naughty thoughts.

“Could I pester you for a moment about something, _dear_?” he asks you, sounding normal to the average ear. You bend down to give a deceptively chaste kiss to his lips, and you can already feel the corner of them twitching.

“Of course. Whatever you need.”

“Oh great,” Cisco says, “they’re probably going off to be gross or something.”

You certainly hope so.

Walking beside him in his wheelchair down the hall, Harrison still does not talk, so neither will you. You can virtually feel the electricity of his frustration. Eventually, he stops outside the room which he calls the Time Vault and places an angry hand to the wall. You follow him into the chamber and immediately, as the secret door closes, Harrison rises from his chair and stalks you until you hit the wall opposite of the entryway. He boxes you in and reveals the secret closet where he keeps his Speedster suit.

Is he going to put it on and punish you?

You sure hope so.

“Good afternoon, Doctor Wells,” Gideon appears to greet your dangerous lover.

“I’m not so sure, Gideon,” he replies, “I want you to power down for the rest of the day. Do not appear unless I provide the passcode, understand?”

“Absolutely, Doctor Wells. Signing off.” The massive A.I. head vanishes, leaving the room significantly quieter.

“Do you know what you did back there?” he asks you sternly.

“I made a joke?” you feign innocence. Harrison huffs a laugh and looks to the ceiling.

“No, no, no. You almost told them my secret. Do you know what that could have done?”

You press your lips together. “Jeopardize everything you’ve worked fifteen years to create?”

“Good girl, right answer.” He presses his hand to another compartment beneath where he keeps his suit. When this drawer pops out, you can’t decide whether to gasp or moan or some other lusty sound.

It’s a gag.

“I want you,” Harrison says slowly and carefully, “to stand over there and wait for me.” He points to the standing console, and for the sake of the time ahead, you try not to let your eyes light up.

“Yes, _Sir_.”

Doing as he says, you move to your designated spot, and bounce back and forth on your feet in anticipation. With the gag held in his hand, Harrison walks a few feet, then stops.

“What are you doing just standing there?” he asks rhetorically. “Take off your clothes. Now.”

Of course you have to put on a little show as you do - making sure your movements are slow and seductive. This is what he wants, you know it. If he wanted this done quickly, he would have undressed you himself.

As your final garment of clothing is removed, you swear you hear the man growl like the animal you know he can be. Harrison finally moves close enough to touch, and when you try to, he snatches your wrist and twirls you around to face the opposite way. He presses his groin against your naked behind. Your hands rest down on the console.

“You know, I think you talk a little too much. Especially to those impressionable young men.” He proceeds to put the gag around you as if he was fastening a necklace, only the final element, in this case, was to stuff the gag in your mouth. You welcome it happily.

“There,” he says, staring at every inch of your exposed skin in the bright white lights of the Time Vault. “Now, bend over.” Leaning forward, you press your breasts against the console and let your ass stick out behind you.

It would seriously kill your mood if Gideon suddenly appeared right now.

You turn your head around to catch a glimpse of Harrison, but he snaps at you. “Face _forward_ unless I say otherwise.”

You make a noise behind the gag as if to say, “okay.” His hand lays on your behind only to smack it sharply, eliciting a squeak from you.

“You could have outed my secret, (Y/N), and I can’t let that go unpunished. Do you understand that?”

You nod, but that wasn’t good enough for the villain. He squeezes your ass with one hand and yanks your head back with the other. In response, you try to speak your answer only to have it relayed as a jumble of sounds. That’s what he wanted. Harrison pets your hair back down and gently rubs your behind, the same place he had spanked you. His mouth is so close to your neck, but there is no contact yet. This drives you even wilder.

His lips barely touch your ear when he whispers, “It’s time for your punishment.”

You swallow and hope your stiff reprimand will come fast and hard.

When you turn your head at the sound of his belt and zipper coming undone, you shortly realize the mistake you made.

“What did I tell you?” he barks. “Face forward.”

A whine escapes you, but that soon develops into a deep moan at the feeling of his thickness sliding in between your legs.

“You know you’ve been bad, don’t you?”

You nod, “Mhm.”

“But you can show me how good you can be, can’t you?”

More furious nodding. His back and forth motions grow slicker from your own excitement. When he stops moving, you rock back against him. You don’t want it to end. “Mhm, mhm.”

The intensity of hands on your hips is deliciously firm. And when he finally enters you, a high pitched noise leaves you, albeit muffled by the gag. You momentarily imagine how it would have sounded if it weren’t for the damned toy, but that thought leaves you as you try to accommodate the sheer size of your disciplinarian boyfriend filling you up.

His hands have now migrated from your hips to your breasts - squeezing them territorially and occasionally flicking your sensitive nipples. He positively drives you crazy doing this. Your head is fucking scrambled at what he does to you. Harrison’s thrusts grow rougher, more forceful. Taking him in soon feels like a blessing _and_ a curse, but if this is the cross you must bear, then so be it. You’re sure he can feel you fucking yourself back on him just to have more.

“You like this, hmm? You like me fucking you as punishment?”

You grunt in response. You’re pretty sure your fingers are turning blue from how hard you’re gripping the console. He rams into you repeatedly and you want nothing more than to scream your head off, but with the gag on, there is no way to reach the maximum volume.

No one would hear your screams anyway.

“Show me you can stay quiet. Show me for the future. Don’t. Make. A. Sound.”

Oh God, that’s going to be impossible with how you’re sensing your fast-approaching orgasm. But you would and will do anything to please him.

After every few thrusts into you, he sends a sharp smack to your reddening cheek. You feel your desire start to drip…

_Don’t make a sound. Don’t make a sound. Show him. Show him how good you can be._

You want to curse, you want to scream and shout and make the lewdest sounds in the history of ever. It takes everything in you to take him and stay silent. Well, not completely silent. You’re breathing is wild and erratic. But he lets that slide.

“Look at me,” he commands.

You obey, and watch as the corner of his lip turns up and delivers a final slap that results in you tightening around him and never let go. You swallow what would have been a pornographic moan. Your knuckles are white and you’re full-on panting while you continue to rock back on him, burying him in deeper to feel himself release inside you. White lights flash from behind your eyes. Everything - every part of you - feels like jelly. You don’t think you can move after all that.

After Harrison pulls out from you, you nearly collapse onto the console, needing it to hold yourself up. He undoes your gag from behind and chucks it to the floor. You breathe a sigh of relief. Harrison slowly ghosts up behind you and runs his fingers gently down your shoulders, then arms.

“You did wonderfully, my girl,” he nearly hums in your ear. “I’m impressed.”

Your emotions skyrocket at his praise. You turn around and hug his middle, pressing yourself against him again.

“So… does that mean I’m forgiven?”

Harrison laughs a little as if to signify, _you are the real trouble here._

“You are forgiven.” He can’t help but grin at you. “You have paid your dues. Thinking back though, I may need to come up with a better punishment. You enjoy this a little too much.”

“That may be true,” you agree, “but don’t pretend like you don’t like _disciplining me,_ Mister.” To emphasize your point, you reach down to grasp him in his pants.

Though his eyes twinkle in response, he carries on, “Can I trust you to not do that again? We are playing the long game here, (Y/N).”

“I know. It won’t happen again, I promise. I learned my lesson.” You’re sure to throw in a wink.

“Now,” he says, straightening himself in his pants, “put your clothes back on and get back to work. It’s still a workday.”

“Yes, _Sir_.”


End file.
